Untitled story starring Danny Messer and Don Flack
by geekslasher
Summary: Slash DannyFlack. Flack's dealing with his notsosecret crush on Danny and honestly, Danny's not making it any easier. Oh, and there's the case to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

Title?  
Author: geekslasher  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Danny/Flack  
Part: 1?  
Summary: Most of the time, Flack loves his job. But some day, he _really_ loves his job. Flack POV.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Det. Don Flack, nor Danny Messer, nor CSI: NY. If I did, I swear, they'd be so much happier.  
Warnings: Uh... nothing.  
Author's Notes::snort: I get fic ideas in the weirdest places. Church, school, when I shower. It's nut. This one all started by the sentence "I have a glasses kink, so what". Also, unbeta'd, so excuse bad grammer and such. Commentary is welcome.

Most of the time, I love my job. Sure, there are the low points, the sad, grieving parents, or the confused, little children that don't understand why mommy or daddy isn't coming home. There are those cases so brutal or haunting that the vivid aftermath are dreams that come every night for weeks after. But some days, like today, I _really_ love my job.

I'm standing, after interviewing the kids who found the dead body (who, by the way, aren't very helpful and I kind of think they were doing something they weren't supposed to-- why on _earth_ would you look into a dumpster that smells _that_ bad?), watching as Danny Messer goes through the dumpster were the found said corpse. Or, more accurately, I'm watching his backside. He's bent completely over the side, somehow managing his balance and not diving head first into the garbage, with his butt in the air. Not that I mind, really. It's a nice picture. _Very_ nice.

I know, I should probably be more discreet about staring at the CSI when there are uniforms walking around, but really, I can't help it. Danny's got a nice butt. It really should be appreciated more. I know several ways I could appreciate it...

No, gotta stop that line of thinking right there. Shouldn't be thinking that here. Nuh uh, that's reserved for at home, where I can handle it better. Heh, "hand"le.

I don't know when this feelings for Danny began, but I know that I better knock this off before he catches me. I've always thought he was... attractive, though. Handsome. Striking. Ok, Ok, he's hot as hell. We've played basketball together for a while, and yeah, let me tell ya, it's really hard to keep my thoughts under control then, too. Heh, "hard". I'm just full of puns today.

Anyway, Danny's (finally) pushing away from the dumpster and hops to the ground. As he turns around the first thing I look at is his mouth. I can't help it. He has a nice mouth, too. Soft, pink lips, perfect white teeth, and a tongue that seems to be moving constantly in tandem with his constant chatter. I wonder (not for the first time) what it be like to kiss him. Feel said soft lips and the rough scratch of his blond stubble on my face. Feel his tongue in my mouth as the kiss gets more passionate and then...

"Flack! Are you even listening?" Danny snaps, shocking me out of my daydream.

"Uh..." Yeah, _that's_ a wonderful answer. "No, sorry, what were you saying?"

"I _said_, Hawkes said that the vic was bludgeoned with a long, hard object. Help me look down the alley for something like that, in case the killer dumped it around here with the body."

I bite back a remark about where he can find a long, hard object. I don't think Danny will appreciate it properly.

As we slowly make our way down the alley, it comes to me how much I like Danny, even without his looks. He's smart, seems to know a little bit about everything. I like the way he gets excited about a case or about evidence. His enthusiasm has always seemed contagious. He funny, too, making jokes and trying to cheer up the people he cares about when they need it.

Plus, he's really hot in those glasses.

Yeah, I have a glasses kink. So what?

Danny's talking again. I'm not really paying attention. My attention's being controlled by his movements, the way his body moves as he moves down the alleyway. I'm glad I'm walking behind him.

"...Anyway, I really need to finish this case or Mac's gonna have my ass." Danny says.

"And what a fine ass it is." I mutter before I can stop myself.

Danny stops suddenly and whips around. "What?" he asks, even though I can tell from his expression that he heard what I said.

"Uh..." Again, I _really_ need to work on that. "What?" I ask, hoping the whole playing-dumb thing will work.

"Did you just say what I _think_ you said?" Danny asks. He doesn't look angry or disgusted, though. He looks... confused, with maybe a little bit of amusement tossed in. Which maybe isn't a bad thing, maybe it is a bad thing, I'm not quite sure.

I'm about to come back with "What do _you_ think I said?" when Danny's cell phone rings. He throws me one more bemused glance before answering it and starting to talk to whoever is one the other line. Good, this gives me time to think of a story. Not that I can think of any good ones. What rhymes with "And what a fine ass it is"?

Danny closes his phone and turns back to me. "That was Mac, he needs me downtown at another scene. He's sending the tech's to search down here more for the murder weapon." Danny pauses, as though he wants to finish our earlier conversation. Please, please, please, _no_, I still don't have a good story to cover.

Danny takes a breath and shakes his head. "I better go or Mac will have my ass." he says with a small smile. Bastard. He knows.

I gape at him and slowly nod my head. As he walks past me back down the alley, he pats my shoulder. "We're not done with the conversation, Flack." And then, he's gone. Off to the other crime scene.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

I'm safe... for now.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I decide that there's no real way out of my situation, the techs have arrived and gone through about half of the search area. Which means I'm losing thinking time and fast. I really should be (once again) concentrating on the case, but, hey, we all have our off days, right? Mine just happen to occur anytime I work with Danny. Or anytime we happen to meet up and talk for a few minutes. Or anytime he's in the general vicinity. I think I _might_ have a slight problem.

I still haven't quite figured out the look Danny gave me either. I know he wasn't mad or upset-- I've seen that enough times to know what _that_ looks like. As I said earlier, he looked... confused. But there was something else there, too. Amusement or happiness, maybe? Maybe I'm just seeing what I want to see. All I know is that he _knows_ now, all because I can't keep my yap shut. I wish, not for the first time today, that I could crawl into a dark corner and die. Or beat my head of a wall (except I can't really do that in this alley-- what with the evidence, and contaminating the crime scene and such).

_Couldn't stop and _think_ for once, could you, Flack?_I mentally berate myself. Don't they say that hindsight's 20/20? Oh yeah, totally getting that now.

I hear calls from the end of the alley. _Thank_ God, _they found something._

As I reach another dumpster, I ask a tech what they others found. She twitters for a moment and blushes, and I find myself mentally rolling my eyes. Of course, I ask the one tech that would find a simple question a come on.

"Uh, well, we, uh, we found a lead pipe covered in blood that could be the murder weapon." She finally manages to stammer out.

"Good." I say before I have to hear her high pitched, nasally voice again. "Send it to the Lab and finish up the rest of the alley, just in case. I'm going back to the office." I turn around before she can say more. Sometimes, women _really_ annoy me.

I'm procrastinating and I know it. At some point, I am going to have to go to the Lab and see what Danny found or didn't find on the vic and the lead pipe. I'm just... well, a little nervous, I suppose. Except, I don't think Danny will want to finish our "conversation" in the Lab. But, we did _start_ at the crime scene, with uniforms and stray techs wondering around (granted, it's _my_ fault it got started there, but still).

_Just c'mon, Donnie_, I tell myself (and I wonder when voice I use to nag myself started to sound like my mother because it kind of freaks me out), _There's nothing to be nervous about._ Like hell, there isn't.

I finally manage to persuade myself to mosey on down to the Lab, and just peek in to see if Danny's alone. Because if he is, dunno if I'm going in there. It's when a normally 5 minute walk is going on 10 minutes (and I'm not even halfway _there_ yet), that I realize just how slow I'm going. Like that's not suspicious.

I round the corner and look into the Lab and see... Danny. And Mac. Oh my God, thank you, Mac's with him.

I walk into the Lab and give Mac and Danny a cheerful "Hey, what's up?" Ok, maybe it was a little too cheerful and enthusiastic and uh... well, loud, because Mac's giving me an odd look and a weary "Fine" and Danny's just looking at me like _he knows_ what my problem is.

I clear my throat.

"So... what did we get of the pipe?" I ask in a quieter (and, I'd like to add, calmer) voice.

Danny speaks first. "Nothing, except the vic's blood. No prints, no trace, no nothin'."

Before I can reply about how much that sucks, Mac picks up the conversation. "However, we did find out who he is from a metal plate in his shoulder. Kevin Jacobs, 17, lives up in Albany with his mother, who is confined to a wheelchair because on a car accident that killed Jacobs's father."

I nod, then ask, "Albany? Far from home, don'tcha think?"

Mac nods. "Which is why I'm sending you and Danny to Albany, to talk to the mother, go through his room, looks for any evidence..."

I stopped listening at _sending you and Danny to Albany_. Mac's looking at me, still yapping about one thing or another. I look at Danny and he has this grin on his face. It looks almost... _feral_. Uh oh.

Mac turns to Danny. Danny's grin fades and he says something along the lines of, "I'll go get my kit." Mac nods as Danny leaves that room. With one final nod to me, Mac parts too, leaving me by myself.

Me. And Danny. In a car. To Albany. Which is an 4, 5 hour ride, just to _get_ there.


	3. Chapter 3

10 hours. That's how long I'll be stuck in a car with Danny Messer. 10 _fuckin'_ hours. I am so screwed.

Danny's gone to get his kit and Mac's left for... where ever, I'm not sure, but all I can think is _10 hours_. Oh man.

I walk out of the lab where Danny and Mac left me and head for the locker room. Yeah, there's a chance Danny might be there, but whatever, my brain's too fried to think about anything else but my impending doom in the form of a car ride.

I walk into the empty locker room and open my locker and just look through it because there's nothing that I need from it really. I'm just killing time so I don't have to go to the car and wait and brood and think about all the _interesting_ things we have to chat about on the ride to Albany. Normally, a car ride with Danny isn't that bad. Sure, he talks. A lot. And he tends to gesture a lot more than he usually does when he's talking a car (which is why NO ONE lets him drive-- he can't keep his hands on the steering wheel long enough to control the movement of the car). And he cracks bad jokes or tells funny stories. But normally Danny hasn't heard me saying what a nice ass he has. Normally, he doesn't grin in that hungry way he did in the Lab. Normally...

"Hey, Flack, hear you're goin' to Albany." Stella interrupts my thoughts. I give a small nod and she continues, "Kind of surprised me."

I raise an eyebrow in silent inquiry. Stella smiles.

"You and Danny? Telling a poor crippled woman who already lost her husband she lost her son, too? I dunno, I just thought Mac would send someone with a little tact... or, at least y'know, sensitivity."

I roll my eyes. "I'm plenty sensitive."

Stella laughs. "Oh, _yeah_. How about when you come back tomorrow we'll watch a chick flick, eat a tub of chocolate ice cream and have a good cry."

I'm about to come back with what I'm sure is a good comeback (can't let Stella get the best of me) when what she said clicks in my head.

"When I come back tomorrow?"

Before Stella can answer me, Mac comes in to the locker room and hands me a pack of papers.

"Flack, here's directions to the Jacobs residence. I'm sure you and Danny can find a hotel within budget in Albany. Just make sure you get receipts back so that I can reimburse you." And then he leaves again.

I look at my watch. Right now, it's already 12:30. So, by the time we get there, it will already be 5, 5:30. Even if we interview Mrs. Jacobs today, Danny and I will still have to stay at a hotel over night.

Oh crap. This is so not good.

I'm leaning against the back passenger door of the car we're taking to Albany, my fingers tapping wildly on the slick, dark blue finish, waiting for Danny to get his gear and come out of the building. My overnight gear is already shoved into the trunk (turns out I needed to be in my locker after all) and the directions are on the front seat, so now all I need to Messer to hurry up. I'm praying that maybe, just _maybe_, in the span of 10 minutes that Danny has forgotten about this morning. Not likely, but hey, I can always hope.

Finally Danny appears out of the doors, carrying in CSI kit in on hand, his overnight bag slung over his back. He gives me a big grin, all white, sparkling teeth, like he's all excited to be getting out of the city and investigate elsewhere for once, and I'm hoping his enthusiasm has nothing to do with torturing me during this trip.

I glance at my watch. We're leaving at 1 pm. Great.

As he steps towards me, I push away from the car and clear my throat. "Ready to go, Messer?" I ask, quite proud of the fact that my voice didn't waver and give my nerves away.

"You bet!" He says, his blue eyes sparkling with his eagerness to get on the road. He shoves his overnight bag into the trunk and then carefully puts his CSI kit in, too, not wanting anything in it to break and what-not.

I go around the front and get in the driver's side, half dreading, half anticipating this trip. Danny gets in the passenger seat and hooks in his seatbelt. As I start the car, he looks at me. _Oh shit, here it comes already. Can't even wait until we're out of the city to grill me about this morning._

"How come no one ever lets _me_ drive?"

That's _really_ not what I was expecting.

For the first hour, Danny keeps the conversation up by himself. He complains about the fact that no one lets him drive _ever_ (not that I can blame anyone), he whines about Aiden (apparently she's been picking on him again-- like he doesn't do worse to her) and Mac and recent cases, and then he finally winds up on the subject of baseball (the dirtiest sport in the history of mankind and I _know_ he chose that topic on purpose. Bastard.)

Around 2:30, there's a lull of silence. It isn't tense, but it isn't relaxed, either, and I can't help but tap my fingers on the steering wheel.

"Hey Flack?" Danny asks softly, dispersing the quiet.

My stomach tightens. _Oh shit, I am _so_ not ready for this._

"Yeah?" I croak out. I clear my throat and try again, "Yeah, Danny?"

"... Who do you think is hotter, Stella or Aiden?"

...Again, not what I was expecting. I glance at Danny once (_Dammit, is he smirking!_) trying to keep my eyes on the road and look at him at the same time. It's not working that well, but I take another quick glance just to see if the smirk is there. But all there is a look of complete innocence _Like hell, I don't think Danny's _ever_ been innocent._

"Uh... well, I don't know." _That bastard. He's testing me!_ "I don't really think of them like that. Or at least, I try not to."

Danny snorts. "Riiiight. Flack, you're the biggest perv on the planet."

"Hey, I take offense to that." Can't help but smirk, because yeah, it is true.

And we bicker for a half hour about my "perv-i-ness" as Danny (and Aiden, as I find out from him) calls it (and I don't even try to deny it) and about who's hotter: Stella or Aiden.

At 3:15, Danny looks at me again.

"Flack?"

I sigh internally. _Either he's going to ask about this morning, or he's going to keep messin' with my head. Maybe he'll wait 'til tomorrow on the way home. I can only hope._

"Yeah?"

"What do you call cheese that's not yours?"

_What the fuck?_ "I dunno, what?"

A broad grin crosses Danny's face. "Nacho cheese."

I roll my eyes. Apparently, I can't get through one car ride without a few dumb jokes. Except Danny's jokes become more and more and I throw a few dirty ones in as well, and soon we've managed to pass another half hour. At which point we stop for gas.

I gas up the car and Danny goes inside the Mini-mart for ... whatever, I'm not sure, all I told him was to get me a soda to drink. I pay at the pump and get my receipt and Danny moseys back out carrying a plastic bag.

"Good timing." I tell him. We both get into the car and are back on the highway, continuing one to Albany. _Only 4:00, not too bad. And not one hint of this morning. Maybe he_ did _forget._

Danny hands me the soda bottle he got me in the store and I nod my thanks. We drive another few miles without a word, not a sound... until Danny starts going through the plastic bag. I glance at him just in time to see him pop a lollipop into his mouth. Oh. Shit. _Eyes on the road, not on Danny's pretty mouth, which is sucking on a lollipop and he's licking and putting it back into his mouth and is he smirking again? _He most certainly is. I force my eyes back to the road and I know he knows I was looking at his mouth. Ok, openly staring when I should have been watching the highway. Bastard. He _is_ doing this on purpose. What is he playing at?

I sneak a glance at him again and, of course, he catches me.

"What?" he asks innocently (yeah, right), the words garbled from the sucker in his mouth. "Do I have something on my face?"

I look out onto the road. "No, you're good." Asshole.

I feel as if I'm in one of those bad fanfiction stories that teenage girls who don't have a life write. Not that I could really say much in the whole having-a-life department...

I can sense his smirk from across the seats. I hear a soft crack and then some crunching noises and I know he's eating the lollipop instead of sucking on it. _Really hope he wouldn't do that with something_ else _he can suck on..._ Nononono, not in the car, no thinking that now, not here...

Danny rolls down the window, tosses the abused stick out, and then rolls the window back up. "I _know_ I'm good." he says.

4:30 and Danny has fallen asleep. His glasses are askew and he looks... cute when he's asleep. Peaceful, none of that excitement and happiness or anger and confusion that usually colors his face when he's on the job. It's hard to believe that someone can be so adorable and so hot at the same time. Not that I'll tell him that.

For that next half hour I glance at Danny freely as he sleeps. No worries of being caught, no tension in my stomach about imminent conversations...

At 5:00, I glance again and find myself looking into blue eyes. I quickly look back at the road. Again, I can feel his smirk.

"So, Flack..." Danny starts, staring at me from across the front seat.

"Uh huh?" Very articulate, if I so say so myself. _This is it, we're going to have this conversation._

"You think my ass is fine, huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Think, Don, think!_ I internally scream at myself. But honestly, how _do_ you answer that kind of question? There seems to be no logical response and my brain has decided to cut out on me when I must need it.

"Uh..." _That is _not_ an answer. It isn't even a word!_ Danny's looking at me expectantly and I know he wants some type of reply.I consider lying to him. Y'know, laugh it off, say it was a joke. I know it's wrong, but it might save both of us some trouble. Maybe. But Danny's smart (he's a CSI, for chrissake), and then there's this morning to consider. God, a blind man could see that this is no joke. Danny'd just probably call me on the lie and then he would probably get angry with me and I really _don't_ want that. Nope, only thing I'm left with is the truth. Which is most likely a good thing. At least I can get it out there. No more hiding.

I take a long sip of my drink, contemplating my words. I can't be _too_ rash or blunt, can I? But if I'm too careful with my words, it might seem like I'm unsure of how I feel, and I know _exactly_ I feel. Known for a long time. Plus, I think I might have to save up all my discretion for the poor lady whose world we're gonna turn upside down. For the second time, no less.

"Danny, look, I--"

Danny interrupts me. "Or, y'know what? I know you think my ass is fine-- you wouldn't have blurted it out if you didn't. Maybe I should ask for how long you thought so instead."

"Danny, look, for a while, ok?" I take a deep breath and hold it for a second before letting it out slowly. "I think you're hot, alright? Have for a while now. Just... didn't know how to tell ya."

Danny's quiet for a minute. "Ok," is all he says when he does speak. And then there's silence. _Is that it? I got all worked up over _that? Was all he wanted to hear that I was hot for him? Because that... that's kind of weird for Danny to just drop something like that. _Shit. What if he thinks I just want him for a lay? 'Cause that's not it._

"Danny," I glance at him, making sure I have his attention before I start again. "I mean, look. It's, it's more than that. I mean, yeah, you're hot. But you're smart, too. And a good friend. A great friend. And I don't... I don't want it to be just a one time thing." Yeah, the cool and collected Detective Flack, babbling like a teenage boy with his first crush. _Great._ "I mean, I _like_ you. Y'know, really--"

"Flack." I glance at Danny, and I can just tell that he knows that I'm all keyed up over this. "I know." Quietly spoken, but it's enough to calm me down. And the soft, small smile that he gives me after he says it makes me tingle inside. I can't help but smile, too, eyes now back on the rode, as I turnoff onto the exit for Albany.

I don't think we're finished yet, but it's a start.

By the time we get to the outer limits of Albany, it's already 6:15. I'm not too thrilled with the idea of going to break the bad news to the widow just yet, so when Danny suggests that we wait until tomorrow, I'm totally on board with it. He calls Mac and tells him that we're going to wait until then (I can just imagine Mac trying to rationalize with himself about how it _is_ kind of late and that we've just driven over 5 hours and need food and rest. I can also imagine it not working and Mac being in a surly mood come morning). Danny hangs up and rolls his eyes. Apparently, my imagination was right.

We manage to find a decent hotel (nothing expensive or anything-- I don't want to make Mac any angrier) and check in. Our room is one the third floor, so we ride the elevator up, our bags slung over our backs. I reach the door first and whip out a keycard. God, I hate those things. I can never get them to work. After two failed attempts, I fling my bag onto the floor next to the door. One hand on the door handle, one hand slipping the keycard into the slot and... push open the door.

Or not. "Goddammit."

I hear Danny snicker behind me. I turn around and raise an eyebrow. He extends his hand and I give him the keycard and step aside. He goes up the door and...

It opens. Bastard.

He turns to me with the smug smile. I throw him a glare as I pick up my bag and enter the room behind him. It just makes him laugh.

"I just don't want to explain to Mac he has to pay for a hotel door that you shot."

"I wouldn't have shot it!" I retort. We both know that's probably a lie.

No expensive hotel means no room service. So Danny and I go out for dinner (Danny makes sure he has the keycard to get back in. Smartass).

Dinner's unnaturally quiet and it kind of freaks me out. I don't exactly know what to say (I've never been in a situation like this before) and instead of butterflies in my stomach, it feels like I have fuckin' pelicans. But it's comforting to know that I'm not the only one who's nervous. Under the table, Danny's leg is bouncing like crazy with all the pent up energy from nervousness or anxiousness, or whatever it is, I'm not quite sure.

One thing I _am_ sure of, though, is the effect being around Danny now. Everytime his leg or foot brushes mine, anytime his fingers accidentally skim over my hand when he reaches for something, it's hard to suppress the shudder that runs through me. Each time, he looks up and smiles, that soft one from earlier when we were in the car and I know I answer with one of my own and Goddammit, am I _blushing_? _Oh hell no, Don Flack does not blush._ Except apparently I do and it makes Danny smile even more. He's looking at me like I'm one of the cutest, hottest, and most puzzling thing he's ever seen mixed together and I swear, I must look like a lobster now.

Thanks, asshole.

Danny opens the door with the keycard and steps into the room first, not bothering with the lights. I turn to shut the door and when I turn around, he's right there. Standing directly in front of me and even in the dark, I can see his blue eyes sparkling. We just... hover for a moment, staring into each others eyes and if this were a bad romance film, the music would start to swell and declarations of love would be made.

The moment's ended and suddenly I'm up against the door, Danny's lips covering mine in a scorching kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Uh... yeah, there should be porn here, but I don't want to post it. So, if you want some Danny/Donny lovin', go to my livejournal and you'll find it around there somewhere (and some ChocolateDon!Porn).

Much love,

Bennie


	6. Chapter 6

It's stifling. Not hot, not hot at all, but there's not enough air in the room. Maybe the weight of what has happened today is finally settling in on me, because I honestly never thought _this_ is how this morning would be resolved. Is it resolved? I mean, Danny didn't seem to worried about this. He trusts me enough to fall asleep beside me and I think he might've even been planning to seduce me, considering he was supplied and we hadn't even settled anything yet. Which means he must want this, too.

I managed to work up enough energy earlier to get us both cleaned up, wipe off all the sticky semen from our stomachs, and when I flopped back into the bed, Danny rolled onto his stomach, flinging an arm across my stomach, his hand coming to rest possessively on my hip. He didn't even take off his glasses, so I had to take them off him when he turned his head, and set them on the night table.

This whole situation is new to me and it's a little unnerving. The cop part of my brain is telling me (yelling at me, really) to run, leave the bed, go get some air, something, anything, just get out of the bed. _Look, there's another bed,_ that part says, _you can go sleep there, away from Danny, give yourself space to think._ I know this is dangerous. There's always that chance of getting caught and then other people making our lives hell, or making work uncomfortable if this doesn't all work out. _There's too much risk, get out while you can. What if this gets too serious? Are you ready for something that big?_ Am I? What if we go too fast?

But then there's the other part of my brain that tell me to wait, not to move. I'll admit right now that I'm afraid, terrified about what's going to happen. But this is _Danny_. The same Danny that plays hoops with me and the boys, the same Danny that makes bad jokes, the same Danny that's my friend no matter what. And this won't change that. That's one of the thing I can always count on Danny for. He's always there. It'll be ok and if we do this right, no one will find out. I'm not going to run-- I can trust him. He won't push me too far, won't take this too fast, even though I initiated all this. And that's what keeps me there beside him.

This is not the time to be freaking out. I've wanted Danny for as long as I've known him, thought he was the hottest thing I've laid eyes on since I've first seen him. And I told him earlier that I didn't want this to be a one time thing. And I don't. I like everything about him. The way he talks, the way he laughs, the way he licks his lips when he get nervous (which also leads me to believe he planned to do this no matter what happened-- he didn't like his lips _once _all day), just... everything. No, I'm not going to freak out. I want this more than anything else. I don't have any regrets.

The sex had been great. Stunningly great, easily the best sex I've ever had. Now, I'm good. I think.

I turn my head and look at Danny. His blonde hair is all mussed up, sticking up on end in the back and matted to his forehead in the front. His breath comes in soft and slow draws, tickling my shoulder, signifying just how deep of sleep he's in. His lips are still a little swollen from earlier and there's a little bit of drool on the sheet under his head. All things considered, he looks pretty hot. It's not gross, it's not unappealing, it's just Danny and it's ok.

Danny shifts closer in his sleep, his head coming to rest on my shoulder and my heart skips a beat. I gently stroke Danny's arm, starting at the his elbow and working my way down to his wrist. I entwine my fingers with his from where they are splayed on my hip and I smile gently.

Yeah, I'm definitely good.


	7. Chapter 7

Soft lips press a kiss to the corner of my mouth and then continue under my chin and down my throat. Hot swipe of a tongue along my collarbone and that feels _so_ good. I can't quite bite back a groan and it makes the hovering presence above me chuckle softly. I don't need to open my eyes to know that he's smirking, laughing inwardly, the glee of being able to get to me like this making his eyes sparkle along with their usual mischievousness.

I crack one eye open and watch Danny lower his head again, ducking down to nip at my neck, oh shit, he's better not leave too big of a mark. If Aiden would happen to notice, it's _all_ be over, we'd never hear the end of it. Danny soothes the sting caused by his teeth with his too hot tongue. I need more, and when I move to try and kiss him, he just shifts out of the way. He shakes his head before smiling that hungry way (like yesterday in the lab, which I think might be my favorite Danny smile now) and I can only guess at what's going on inside his head. It should scare me that I trust him this much that I'm not afraid at all about what he's thinking, but after last night's epiphany, I'm thinking that I'd trust Danny with my life, so _this_ is nothing. Well, not nothing. This is great. Beyond great.

Danny turns my chin to the side and begins to suck on the side of my jaw and if I was concerned about a hickey before, I definitely should be worried now. I open my eyes (didn't even know they were closed) and the first thing I focus on is the clock on the beside table.

"Jesus shit!" I sit up, throwing Danny off me and almost off the bed. "It's 9! Shit, we've gotta go interview the widow and get back to the city." And it should concern me that I'm selecting work over sex because that's really not like me. And the look Danny's giving me says the same thing.

He peers up at me (more like squints because he still doesn't have his glasses on), and licks his lips. "We have time--"

I flop back into the bed. "Danny, look. I really want to get back into the city. Mainly because I don't want Mac to get suspicious and/or kill us. Plus," I add, "these beds aren't the most comfy. Rather continue this someplace more... comfortable."

I know Danny knows I'm right (but does he have to look so disappointed?). He also knows that I'd _really_ rather stay in bed all day with him, but we have to shower and talk to the widow and get back to the city and find out who killed this kid. Sex, unfortunately, has to wait.

Unless we can manage to multi-task. Sex _and_ shower at the same time. And really, why didn't I think of that earlier?

I grin at the thought and it's really not that far-fetched. Danny's looking at me expectantly, wondering why I'm smiling all of the sudden. I climb out of bed and hold out a hand to help Danny up. I'm thinking he'll think my plan will work.


	8. Chapter 8

I am really _not_ looking forward to this. I always hate having to tell parents that they've managed to outlive their kids. But this lady's already lost her husband and she can't walk and now I have to tell her that her son's gone, too. Life isn't fair sometimes.

I tap on the steering wheel. It's mainly anxiousness, just wanting to get this over and get back to the city, but another part is still the rush from this morning. Danny. And me. Shower. Can't get much clearer than that. It had taken us well over a half hour to get finished with our shower. Not that most of that time was spent with the actual act of showering.

Now, however, we're both trying to keep it business as usual, and while my fingers are itching to touch, twitching at the thought of running them through Danny's hair, I manage to keep myself in check (though, everytime Danny shifts, he winces slightly and it shoots a thrill through me knowing _I_ did that).

The Jacobs residence is a nice little house just outside the city. It looks like all the other cookie cutter houses-- save for the ramp going up to the door in place of stairs. As I pull up to the curb and park, I can feel the knot in my stomach grow tighter. I've done this before, so I don't know why it bothers me so much today. Just another vic, another person dead, another life to destroy with the horrible aftermath.

I sigh before nodding to Danny and we get out of the car. I start to walk towards to house when I hear Danny clear his throat.

"Need my kit." He knows somethings wrong and he's gonna let me be. But his eyes tell it all. _We'll talk about this later._ I open the trunk and he grabs his kit, careful not to jostle it too much. We walk up the sidewalk and ramp to the door and did I mention how much I _hate_ this part?

I knock on the door and wait and listen. Usually, I listen for the sound of footsteps, deep and foreboding, but this time I hear the soft sound of wheel turning on the floor. I shut my eyes briefly. This is going to be hard.

The door opens, as do my eyes and I find myself looking at a 40-something brunette sitting in a wheelchair. She's got a warm smile, but I can tell she's wary of what we're doing here. Before she can ask, the cop part of my brain kicks into gear.

"Ms. Jacobs?" The woman nods. "I'm Detective Don Flack and this is Detective Danny Messer. We're with the NYPD."

She looks bewildered for a moment, but passes quickly. "How can I help you, detectives?"

I glance at Danny. _Shit, no one called her, Mac didn't phone ahead?_ It's kind of hard to tell something like this over the phone, I guess.

"Um, is it ok if we come in?" She nods and wheels backwards, moving away from the door so we can enter the house. She wheels towards what must be the living room.

She stops at the coffee table and turns towards the couch to which she nods. "Please, have a seat." I sit closer to Ms. Jacobs, and Danny sits beside me. Ms. Jacobs looks at him, then to me (and I think she might have glanced at my neck, too), and takes a breath. "May I ask what this is about?"

"Ms. Jacobs," I begin. "We here about your son, Kevin." Her eyes go wide and I can tell that this might go worse than I imagined. I pull out Kevin's photo from the pocket inside my jacket. I hand it to her. "I'm sorry, but we need a postive ID..." And before I can ask her if it _is_ her son, she starts to sob. I close my eyes. I really wish someone had called from the office. I glance at Danny, but his eyes are intent on Ms. Jacobs. Stella said sensitivity, right? Better use some of that now.

"Ms. Jacobs." I reach out and touch her arm. She's still sobbing, her frame shaking with the force of them, tears streaming down her cheeks. I take her hand in mine, offering some comfort. She holds on tight, almost afraid to let go. "Ms. Jacobs." I say with a little more force. She looks at me, still visibly shaking. "I-- I'm sorry." Danny's still quiet beside me. "Ms. Jacobs, I'm sorry for your loss. But I need to ask you some questions. Is that alright?"

She's sobbing hard yet, but she nods (or I think she does). "Is it ok if Detective Messer looks around his room while I ask you some questions? Maybe he can find something to help us find out what happened to Kevin?" I'm doing what I always do and yet it seems so cold. She's just found out she's lost her son and I'm asking her to help in the investigation. She's barely had time to absorb the shock of it all, but time's wasting away and we _need_ her help.

Again, a shaky nod. I think I hear her say a soft "yeah", but it's absorbed in another sob. I look at Danny and he nods, walking out of the living room. I turn back to Ms. Jacobs. She's still sobbing, but now her eyes are a bit more focused than before, like she's seeing that she needs to at least be coherent in order to help her son. I take a deep breath.

Danny comes back into the room, kit in hand. He looks at Ms. Jacobs. "Ms. Jacobs? Which room is his?" he asks softly. His eyes dart from Ms. Jacobs to me and back. She gives out directions ("Second floor, third door on the right. With the 'Deep Purple' poster on the door." The last part is said with a small smile.).

I give her a few more minutes. She's still latched onto my hand.


	9. Chapter 9

I climb the stairs to the upper floor slowly, absorbing the surroundings of the Jacobs' residence. Or Ms. Jacobs' residence, because, really, she'll be the only one living here from now on. And wow, that's really sad and depressing, but I can't help thinking it because it's so very true.

I hear soft murmurings from the ground floor. Ms. Jacobs had called her sister (who lives down the street) after I finished asking her the usual follow-up questions and told her what happened. I stayed with Ms. Jacobs until the sister (I think her name is Cindy) came and then decided to go see if Danny had found anything useful. Something to help us find out what happened to this kid and maybe give his mother (and me) some peace.

I stand in the doorway a minute and watch Danny work. It's a little weird to think that just 24 hours ago, I was watching Danny and thinking about (what I thought) I could never have. But it did happen. And I'm happy (well, not _now_, but yeah, you get what I mean). I clear my throat as I walk into the room, alerting Danny to my presence. He turns around and gives me a little smile. He knows that this case is bugging me for whatever reason and I know he'll bother me later, but for now, he'll be supportive, even if he can't show it more openly.

I look around the room and spot a framed picture on the bedside table. It shows Kevin Jacobs, smiling and happy, his arm around the shoulders of a pretty, petite redhead with a killer smile. I pick it up and show Danny. He takes it from me to get a better look.

"Must be the girlfriend, Maera Murphy. Pretty girl." I say. Ms. Jacobs had told me that Kevin and Maera had been dating about 4 months. Maera has been over nearly everyday during that time, and Ms. Jacobs thinks that Maera is "the nicest girl-- helpful, kind, and very loving to Kevin." It's evident that Ms. Jacobs thinks her son had found true love, if only because she happened to adore Maera.

"Yeah, I guess so," Danny says slowly. "But I personally prefer boys." Meant to cheer me up, and it does. I can't help but smile at the remark.

Danny gets serious again. "What did the mother tell you?"

"Other than the praises of Maera, Kevin was going to New York City with his best friend, Eric Rodgers, to visit Eric's mother. Which explains why he was in the city, but not why he's dead. Oh, and that he's "a good boy and had no enemy's because everyone loved him." Victim's mothers always say that. Most of the time, it's never true.

"Yeah, well, everyone has enemies, whether they know it or not."

"Find anything?"

"Not much, really. No fluid on the bed sheets. Like to take the laptop back to the Lab, just to see what we can find on it. But other than that, there's not much here." That was an understatement. Besides the poster on the door, the room was sparse. Laptop on the desk, bed, table... basic stuff, but no little mementos, no scattered laundry, no clutter. Which means no real evidence. I sigh.

"Well, there's not much we can do here, then." Danny nods. "I'll talk to Ms. Jacobs about the laptop." I turn and walk out of the room, leaving Danny to pack up his kit. Just outside the door, my phone rings.

"Flack."

"It's Mac." _Great._ "Did you get anything useful there?"

"No, though, Danny wants to take the kid's laptop to get a better look at it. I'm gonna ask Ms. Jacobs for that and the address of his best friend's mother. That's where he was supposed to be. I want to talk to his girlfriend, too, if that's ok."

"Well, take your time." Mac's tone contradict the words. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah." Said to a dial tone. He wants us back as soon as possible.

I start downstairs to ask Ms. Jacobs for permission for the laptop and the addresses of Carla Rodgers and Maera Murphy. She looks slightly confused but tells me to take whatever is necessary to find out what happened to Kevin. She also hands me the slip of paper that has two address on it. Maera Murphy's address and Carla Rodgers' address. And surprise, surprise, Rodgers' on the same street that the vic was found. I thank Ms. Jacobs and give her more condolenses before telling her goodbye.

Danny's kit is sitting outside the living room door and I turn to find him coming back down the stairs, laptop in his gloved hands. "Heard Ms. Jacobs say that we could take it." I nod. "Where to now?"

I sigh. "I wanna talk to the girlfriend. Maybe she'll know something." 

Danny follows me out. Once in the car, Danny touches my arm and I look at him. Words aren't needed-- his eyes tell me what he wants. _It's ok, we can talk later. I'm here for you._

I smile and grasp his hand. He squeezes back.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny and I step out of the car and walk up to Maera Murphy's house, which is about a half hour away from the Jacobs' home. I'm not really looking forward to this, either. I don't know how this girl's going to react to the news that her boyfriend's dead. Teenage girls can be crazy.

I knock on the door and look at Danny. He's watching me, and he gives me a small smile. A small vote of confidence and it calms me down a bit. I smile back. _It's gonna be alright._

The door opens and a middle-age woman appears. Her eyes are red, cheeks swollen. There's no doubt she's been crying and she just steps aside to let us in.

"You're the detectives some the city. We've been expecting you." Danny and I enter the house and I start to ask how she knew, but I'm cut off by the answer. "Cindy Jacobs called and told us."

"Mrs. Murphy, does 'us' include Maera?" If she knows, that saves me the trouble of having to tell her. And maybe it'll make the questions easier and faster to get through. Or, maybe the girl will be in  
hysterics and we won't get any answers. Mrs. Murphy nods.

"We need to ask her a few questions, if that's alright." She nods again and leads us to where Maera is. Maera's sitting on the couch, eyes red-rimmed, but it doesn't look like she's actually cried. Shock,  
maybe.

"Maera... Hi, I'm Detective Flack and this is Detective Messer. I'm sorry for your loss, but.. but we need to ask you for some questions. Is that ok?" Maera looks at me and nods and I sit down on the couch,   
turning to face her.

"Maera, Ms. Jacobs told us that Kevin was in New York City visiting Eric Rodgers' mother. Is that right?" Maera nods. Her eyes are blank and this girl _really_ spooks me. There's just something about  
her. "Can you tell me if they had any plans, anything that could help?"

Maera shakes her head. "No, they were just going to hang out. Maybe go to the Statue of Liberty, but nothing big." I nod.

Danny steps in. "Did Kevin have any problems at school? Someone that didn't like him, maybe someone he was upset with.." Again, Maera shakes her head.

"No, everyone loved Kevin." And whoa, that sounded slightly bitter. There's something there. 

"Another girl?" I ask and Maera just looks at me. "I mean, another girl that maybe liked him?"

"Kevin wouldn't do that!" Maera's mother jumps on it first. I think she might be more upset over this than her daughter is. "Kevin's a very nice boy and would never hurt Maera."

"Mrs. Murphy, we just need to know. It's just a question." Danny gives her a small smile before continuing, "We don't mean anything by it."

"Kevin wasn't interested in any other girls." Maera says softly, drawing our attention back to her.

"Well, what can you tell us about Eric?" And wow, that's the wrong question to ask because Maera goes pale.

"He's Kevin's best friend. They're.. close." Well, duh, the best friend part would be an indication of that. Maera looks really upset now and I really want to know what's going on, but before I can ask, Mrs.   
Murphy all but orders us out of the house.

"She's upset, Detectives. Please, leave." Danny and I share a look before nodding and starting back out of the house. I'm about out the door when I feel Danny tug on my arm. I turn around to see what he wants. He has a slip of paper in his hand. He looks back quickly to makes sure Mrs. Murphy and Maera aren't looking and then hands it to me. A receipt for the tolls on the highway. From yesterday. By the looks of it, either Maera or Mrs. Murphy has been to the city. Nice how they didn't mention that. I'm tempted to go back and demand an answer, but Mrs. Murphy's already asked us to leave and I doubt she'd give us an honest answer, if an answer at all. I nod and hand it back and watch Danny place it back in the little table near the door. 

We're walking down the sidewalk to our car when I notice a girl approaching us. She's a teenager, maybe 16 or 17, with long brown hair and piercings almost everywhere. But she has a pleasant smile and  
I'm curious as to what she wants.

"Hi!" she greets us cheerfully. "Maera's pretty lucky to have to hunks like you walk out of her house."

I glance at Danny and see his amused smirk. I mentally roll my eyes. _Right to his ego._ Hell, right to my ego, too.

"Hi, actually, we're detectives with the NYPD." The girls eyes flash and now she's _really_ interested. "Can I ask who you are?"

"Gisele. Gisele Baker, Maera's neighbor. What did she do when she was in New York?" I glance at Danny again and our eyes meet. Confirmation of the receipt, at least.

"She's been to New York?" I ask. Maybe Gisele can give us a little insight...

"Oh yeah, left the night before last and came back yesterday. I caught her on her way out. Looked kinda upset, but eh, what's she gonna tell me? We don't exactly run together."

I nod. "What about her and Kevin Jacobs?"

Gisele arches one pierced eyebrow. "Maera and Kevin? They broke up about a week ago. Actually, Kevin dumped her. She didn't take it all that well." Gisele's eyes narrowed. "What's Kev got to do with this?"

_Kev?_ "You and Kevin, you're close?" Danny asks.

Gisele shrugs and kicks at the ground. "He was a good friends until he and Maera got together. Then he kind of distanced himself. Maera's really clingy, y'know? Needs to know where he's gonna be and when. Jealous and paranoid, to boot. He hung out a lot with Eric, though. Eric Rodgers, our friend." Danny and I both nod. "In fact, they went to the city to visit Eric's mom, I think. Or maybe that's this weekend. Anyway, she's a nice lady." Gisele looks me in the eye. "What's going on?"

I take a breath and look at Danny. He shrugs, as if to say _I dunno_, but then nods.

"Kevin Jacobs was found dead yesterday morning."

Gisele's eyes go wide and she covers her mouth. She stumbles backwards and I reach out and grab her arm to steady her. She shakes her head and pulls away. "I'm uh, I'm.. I have to go." Gisele turns  
and runs down the sidewalk and into the house next to the Murphy's. I shake my head. _Poor kid._ I turn back to Danny and his expression says the same thing.

We climb into the car and start back to the city. I kind of wish we hadn't checked out of the hotel already. I just want to curl up with Danny and take a nap. But we have to get back, Mac is expecting us and  
plus, this case isn't going to solve itself. I look at the clock. We'll get back around 7. Just in time to give Mac a report on the trip and grab some stuff from my locker and go home. Thank God.

Danny breaks the silence in the car. "So, what are you thinkin'?"

I run a hand over my face. "I dunno. Kevin and Maera weren't dating, but she and Ms. Jacobs and Mrs. Murphy don't say anything about it? That's just weird." The girl's just weird.

Danny nods. "I want to know why she was in the city." That's a good question. "But I wasn't talking about the case." Oh.

"Oh." I glance at him. "What?"

"Just... what do you want to do about _this_?" Danny gestures between us. "I mean, I know this is different, so--"

"Danny." I cut him off with a smile and he looks at me. "I meant what I said. It's not a one night stand. You're my friend and I trust you." 

Danny's looking at me and I can almost hear his thoughts. No one has said that they trust him in a long time, what with the Tanglewood case and him shooting that cop. Mac hasn't helped much and Aiden gives her support, but she hasn't said outright that she trusts him. And I think Danny needs to hear that. I glance at him. "What are you doing when we get back to the city?"

"Well, other than telling Mac what we found out... nothing."

"Want to come over to my place? I have beer. And you've seen my DVD collection. We could watch a movie or do something... else." Emphasis on the _else_ part. I cast a look in Danny's direction and  
catch him licking his bottom lip. _That's_ hot.

"That's sounds good." He smiles at me and I know he's plotting what the "else" could mean.

I smirk. _Good?_ Oh, no. It's fuckin' great.


	11. Chapter 11

Uh, again, not posting porn here. Blowjob!Porn is at my lj,

http/ Love,

Bennie


	12. Chapter 12

By the time Danny and I get to the crime scene, there's officers and techs crawling the area. It's the building right next to the alley where Kevin was found and Danny gets out his kit and we quickly go up to the 4 floor, where the body was found. Mac's there, getting updated by Hawkes. When he sees us, he waves us over to where the body is.

"Carla Rodgers was out of town the whole time Eric and Kevin were visiting. Came back and found her son dead on the floor." I nod and look at the body. Stab wounds in his torso and there's no doubt the cause of death.

"I count 5 stab wounds. He's been dead over 36 hours, I can give you a better time after the autopsy. " Hawkes says and he nods to the assistant ME, and they start to move Eric's body onto a stretcher. Mac tells Danny to start collecting evidence and look for the knife.

I turn to Mac. "I don't understand how we didn't find him sooner. He's been dead almost as long as Kevin." I can hear the anger creep into my voice and I struggle to maintain control. "Didn't anyone question the people in this building?"

Mac nods shortly. "Neighbors told the uniforms that Ms. Rodgers was out of town, so no one thought to come to this apartment." I sigh inwardly. This is not going well.

"Have you talked to his mom yet?" Mac shakes his head and turns to go out into the hallway, gesturing for me to follow. I glance back once to look at Danny, who's engrossed in his work.

Mac and I are halfway out the apartment door when Danny calls for us. Mac and I look at each other and go back in to find Danny holding a kitchen knife between his thumb and index finger. It's covered in blood, yeah, I'd say that's the murder weapon.

"Has prints on it," Danny says, gazing intently on the handle. "Found it sticking out from under the couch."

"Good, bag it." Mac says. "Is that it?"

Danny shakes his head. "Nope." He moves to the other side of the living room, Mac and I in his wake. Then he points to the floor. Blood. "And look at the drag marks." Sure enough, there's marks from where a body had been drug and they lead up to the window. Danny shines his flashlight on the windowsill and finds blood there, too. I move over and look out the window with him. Down below is the dumpster where Kevin's body was found. At least now we know how he got there.

At first, Ms. Rodger's is pretty unhelpful. I mean, I can't blame her-- she's just found her son's body lying in her living room. But after she's had a bit of time to calm down, she at least tries to answer the questions we ask her.

"Did you know that Kevin and Eric were going to be here?" Mac asks softly, not trying to give Ms. Rodgers the wrong impression.

She nods and swipes a hand across her cheek, brushing away some tears. "Yes, and I was supposed to be here, but I got called out of town on a business meeting. I thought they'd be ok by themselves..." She chokes back a sob. Then her eyes go wide. "Oh no, what am I going to tell Gisele? She and the boys are best friends!"

"I'll tell her, Ms. Rodgers." I offer. "She already knows about Kevin." Ms. Rodgers nods. "Did Eric have any problems you know of? Anyone not like him? Trouble at school, back in Albany?"

Ms. Rodgers shakes her head. "He's not into drugs, if that's what you mean. And I'm sure there's people who don't like him, but he's never said anything to me about it. Teenagers don't exactly talk to their parents."

Mac nods. "What about girlfriends? Anything there?"

Ms. Rodgers looks Mac right in the eye. "No. Eric isn't.. Eric doesn't like..." She sighs. "Eric's gay."

Mac and I look at each other. That was unexpected.

"I... Ms. Rodgers, were Eric and Kevin..." Mac begins but she cuts him off.

"Yes, they were dating, Detective Taylor. That's why Eric brought Kevin here. I'm supportive of Eric's life and how he chooses.. chose to live it. So, I suggested that Eric bring Kevin here. Away from his mother, who didn't know and they were tired of sneaking around all the time. If I had known..." Ms. Rodgers covers her mouth and shuts her eyes. She clears her throat before trying to speak again. "If I had known this would've happened," she says softly, "I would've never suggested it."

It's nearly 2 o'clock by the time Mac let's us go home again. However, he was nice enough to tell us to sleep in a bit, come in later than usual, but no later than 9:30. Which is pretty generous-- for Mac anyway.

Danny opts to come home with me again, which delights me after the turn of events. I'm feeling a little sluggish and when we get back into my apartment, Danny turns and kisses me slowly, not rushing anything. Which is definitely a change of pace compared to   
the last two days.

I pull back and rest my forehead against his. His hands settle on my hips before sliding back. He rubs my back gently, and it feels _really_ good.

"Hey," He says and I pull back to look him in the eyes. I see so much concern and worry and a little emotion that I don't dare name in his eyes and it makes me feel tingly all over. "You ok?"

I nod slowly and lean in for another kiss. It's just as slow and sweet as the first one, not at all hurried, and Danny's hands are still rubbing my back soothingly. When it ends, I whisper "Help me forget about today."

Danny nods and entwines his fingers with mine, tucking me back toward my bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm warm. Comfortable. And there's no way I'm moving.

I'm laying on my side, my arms wrapped around the the smaller body next to mine. A hand gently strokes my back. It feels good--comforting--and I've never felt so... safe. Wanted. Needed, I guess. I nuzzle the head of hair next to my face. It smells of sweat and something distinctly Danny. It's familiar and nice and I'm _really_ glad he's here.

It's been a long time since I've held anyone like this. Though, it's not like I'm just holding him. It's more like clinging. But whatever it is, I'm glad it's Danny I'm doing it to. I know he won't mind (much) and he's not gonna go all crazy over it like some (ok, almost all) of the girls I've dated. Plus, I know he'll stay as long as feels he's needed to make me feel a little better.

I can feel myself start to drift off again when a feel a finger poke me in the shoudler. Oh, no. I tighten my arms around Danny and grunt. 

Poke.

Nope, not moving, not getting up.

Poke. Poke.

Not. Going. To. Move.

The finger moves up and poke my jaw. I pull Danny closer (if that's even possible) and nuzzle his hair again.

There's a sigh. "Don, come on, get up."

I groan. "Nooooo... I'm tryin' to sleep here."

"I get that, bu--"

"Y'know, I wouldn't be so tired it someone hadn't worn me out so much last night."

I hear Danny laugh softly. "You wanted it." That's so very true. "C'mon, let me up."

I shake my head slowly and yawn. "What's so important that you have to gettup?"

"Well, ya see, I havta piss. So unless _you_ wanna clean that mess, you'd better let me _go_"

I groan and let go, rolling over onto my back and fling an arm over my eyes. The bed shifts as Danny gets up and I can hear him pad over into the bathroom and shut the door (though I'm not sure why-- must be a Danny thing).

What I said isn't entirely untrue. I'm really tired from the case. It's hard and I can already see where it's heading. But the other cause of my exhaustion _is_ from last night. It had been hot and wild and... I've never really experienced anything like it before. Of course, I should expect the unexpected from Danny. And there's no one I'd rather have or trust to have Danny fuck me. How Danny could be so tender (I guess that's the right word) and rough at the same time is beyond me, but God, it was good.

The door opens and I move my arm, cracking one eye open to look up at Danny. He's found his glasses and he peers down at me. 

"Ya ok?" Simple question with a not-so-simple answer.

I shut my eye and shrug. Maybe I can avoid the question. Not answer. Or maybe bribe him with sex so I don't have to answer. Could work. Then again, after last night, I don't know how either of us would fair--

An hand nudges my bare shoulder. I squint up at Danny. He looks worried and great, now I feel bad. Guilty. I sit up and look him in the eye. "I'll be fine. Jus'... this case..."

Danny nods and sits down next to me. "It sucks, I know. But.. it's just another case. We do the job and move on."

I look at Danny. "That doesn't sound like you. That sounds like Mac. Except he doesn't say 'suck'."

Danny shrugs. "It's what he tells me when a case gets to me."

"I don't wanna hear Mac. I wanna hear you."

Danny nods again. "It's a hard case. But we'll find out what happened and whoever did it will pay. And maybe the stress won't stop immediately, but... but you'll get through it. We both know you will and if it's hard," Danny swallows, as if he's a little scared about the next words. "If it's hard, I'll be here."

And that... That's something I think I needed to hear, because even though I've told him more than once that I want _this_ to be more, he hasn't exactly said it back. But I think that's as close as I'm gonna get for now (considering Danny's trust issues, which I'll deal with later), so I'll take what I can get. I nod and smile at him. He smiles back.

"So!" I say brightly, changing the subject. "I have no food, so... we have no breakfast." I glance at the clock. 7 am. "What time do we have to be in?"

"Uh.. 9? I think, I wasn't paying attention."

"Hm. Well, we could get something on the way to work." Except I think Danny might need to go get clothes from his apartment. And is it so wrong that I don't really want him to leave?

"I have to go get clothes for work," and wow, Danny can read minds? "But, if I leave now, I can get to my apartment, get clothes and be back before 8."

I nod. "Sounds good." Danny get off the bed and starts the hunt for his clothes. I stand up and spot his shirt on the floor beside my feet. I lean down and pick it up, balling it up before throwing it at his head. He turns around and flips me off.

Danny's dressed in less than two minutes and I follow him to the door in my boxers. I don't know what to make of the depressed feeling and the tightness in my chest, and I really wish he didn't have to leave. He's almost out the door when I tug on his shoulder. He turns around and I lean in, kissing him on the mouth, not caring who sees. He kisses me back and pulls back, smirking at me, probably laughing at my neediness, but I don't care. I don't expect him to understand what I don't completely yet.

"Don't take too long, huh?" I tell him.

He smiles, warm and a bit charming and maybe he does understand. "Wouldn't dream of it."


	14. Chapter 14

Mac decides to take Stella with him to Albany instead of Danny and me. Which is probably better because this case is really starting to piss me off.

But now I'm stuck at my desk writing up stupid reports that were due weeks ago while Danny's in the Lab running tests. Tests on the knife, trying to get prints and blood sample run off. Hawkes told us that Kevin died a few hours before Eric based on the autopsy and when I interviewed people from the neighborhood, the man that owns the deli around the corner told me that Eric was there around Kevin's time of death.

We all have our theories about what happened. Maera finds out he boyfriend dumped her for his best friend. She comes to the

City, goes to the apartment and argues with Kevin, hitting him with the pipe when she doesn't get her way. She drags the body to the window and pushes it out, down into the dumpster below. Eric comes back as she's doing this and she kills him, stabs him to keep him because she hates him, too and to keep him quiet.

Alot to do, considering Maera's size, and you'd think Mac'd consider that. But Gisele told us that it was Maera who left for the City. Still, my gut tells me something else is going on. I just won't say that to Mac.

I've been staring at the same report for an hour, now, and the words and letters are blending together. Just a jumble of symbols and I thank God when I hear my phone trilling, indicating that I have a text message. I look at it and from Danny, telling me to get to the Lab, he has something.

When I walk into the Lab where Danny's working, he looks up and gives me a lop-sided grin. I give him a weak one back and ask him what he's got.

"Well, the prints from the knife match the prints from the windowsill."

"No surprise."

Danny glances at me. "Well, there's also another blood sample on the knife. Sometimes attackers nick themselves." I nod. That should help some. "Plus, I just thought maybe you'd need away from your desk."

I sigh and sit down on the stool next to Danny. He looks at me, still sporting that lop-sided grin and I can tell he's worried about me. About said as much last night, and I can't really blame him. This case's just rattled me for whatever reason and normally, I can handle myself pretty well. Hold back the deeper rage and instead offer little quips and verbal jabs at the perps. This case is just ... oddly different in the way it's effecting me.

"Anything from Mac and Stella?" Danny interrupts my thoughts and I shake my head.

"Nah, but they're going straight to the Murphy's house when they get there and try to get back as soon as they can." I glance at my watch. It's nearly three, so they should be there soon.

I know I should probably get up and finish those reports, but just the thought of them gives me a headache. Danny must feel my pain because he looks at me again and smirks. "Wanna go make-out in one of the utility closests?"

I smile slightly. "As nice as that sounds, I should get back to work."

Danny's still smirking. "Alright, fine, I'll just ask Aiden later." I shake my head. He's done that before and gotten smacked for it. 

"How about dinner at my place after work?"

I nod. "Sounds good." He gives me one last smirk before I turn and leave for my desk.

If at all possible, the next hour goes even slower. Stella calls around 4:30 and at first I think that he's just calling me to tell me they're there.

"Flack."

"It's Stella."

"Oh. You there yet?"

"Yes, and we've already interview her. Maera confessed, much to her mother's dismay. We're bringing her in now."

"... What? What happened?"

"We asked her why she went to New York and she just broke and down told us everything. Her mom was yelling her, but she just kept going. Look, I have to go. We'll be back late, but Mac wants you guys there when we get there. So be at the precinct around 9:30."

"...Ok... I'll talk to you later." The dailtone buzzes in my ear and I sigh. There's something screwy about this. But I can go home in a few minutes and then come back. I should go get Danny.

Something's not right.

As soon as Maera gets out of the car, I can just _feel_ it. She couldn't've done this.

Sure part of it is the physical aspect-- Maera seems even smaller than the first time I saw her. She's barely over five feet and about 110 pounds and Kevin's about 5'10". But it's more to the point, she doesn't have the personality to do it. And I know Mac would probably yell at me for just trusting my instinct, but she just _couldn't_ have done this.

I join Mac outside the interregation room and wait for Danny to finish taking Maera's fingerprints and a DNA swab. He leaves the room and nods to us, heading back to the Lab to compare the prints to those on the knife and windowsill. I look at Mac and nod, entering the room.

Maera looks up at us when we walk in and when her eyes meet mine, I can feel it. No, she didn't do it.

Mac and I sit down across from her and Mac speaks first.

"Ok, Maera, you need to tell us what happened."

"I... I already did."

"I know, but you have to tell us again."

She looks at me and I give her a little smile. "It's ok. Just tell us what went on."

She nods and takes a deep breath before starting. "I came here to confront Kevin about breaking up with. He... he told me before that it wasn't my fault and that he just couldn't be with anyone. I knew he was coming to the city, so I followed him. I got the address off the internet and drove. When I got to the apartment..."Maera bites her lip and I can see the tears in her eyes. She clears her throat. "Uh... I'm sorry, um... I got to the apartment and  
met Eric at the door. Kevin was in the living room. I uh... I can't remember much, it all just... just happened so fast." She chokes back a sob and covers her mouth. "Um... Eric and I, we got into it. I followed him into the kitchen and Kevin was tellin me to leave and I grabbed a knife and backed him back into the living room. Kevin was still yellin' at us and Eric went to grab the knife, but I stabbed him. Kevin ran to Eric and then jumped for me and I hit him with the first thing I could find. He fell against the open window and I--I pushed him out." She looks at me again. "I am so sorry. I was just.. just so angry. I mean, he just broke up with me and came here trolling for girls?" She lets out another sob and wow, that story _really_ doesn't match  
the evidence.

"Alright, Maera, we'll be right back." Mac stands up and I follow him out, leaving Maera alone.

As soon as we're out of the door, I turn to Mac. "There's no way she did it."

Mac looks at me. "Just because she didn't know he was gay?"

"No, because after you left, Hawkes told Danny and me that Kevin was killed first, a few hours earlier than Eric.

Danny walks up to us and Mac opens his mouth to say something, but Danny interrupts him. "We've got another problem." I look

at Danny. "Her fingerprints don't match. And Jane has the DNA now, it should be done soon, but I'm doubting it'll match up either." And so, we're back to square one.

"If she knows she didn't do it, why's she copping to it?" Danny asks and Maera was really emotional, but there's no way she could've _seen_ it happen because she'd've known what happened. But she does know who did it. And one look at Mac's face show he knows this.

"Let's go talk to Miss Murphy again."

We go back in and she looks at us warily. I move a seat and sit beside her, Mac across from us, and I look her directly in the eyes.

"Maera, you have to tell us the truth."

Maera looks slightly taken aback, but manages to stutter out, "I-I am."

Mac shakes his head. "No, you're not. The evidence we've collected tells a differrent story."

I touch her arm. "C'mon, you have to tell us." I say softly. She looks at me and shakes her head, sobs beginning to escape, her tiny frame shaking. "Hey.. it's ok, tell us who're you protecting?"

Maera's crying in full force now and I hold her hand, much in the same way I comforted Ms. Jacobs. "You need to tell us. For Kevin and Eric." There's a knock at the door and I glance over to see Danny standing there. Mac gets up and goes to the door and

Danny hands him a folder, explaining it's contents. I turn back to Maera. "It's gonna be ok. It's alright."

Mac shuts the door and comes back to the table, setting the folder in front of him. "Maera... we found a small amount of blood on the handle of the knife used to kill Eric Rogers. It came from the murderer. It doesn't match you."

Maera nods slowly. "I know."

"Your DNA, however, is a 7-point match to the killers, which means a mother or father. And since the unknown DNA was female..." Mac trails off and I can't believe it. Maera's taking the fall for her _mom_?

Maera's still shaking slightly and her voice trembles when she speaks but at least she does. "I uh... My mom left and I followed her. I didn't know where she was going and I got lost in the city. I've been here a few times, but... anyway, I went to a library and looked up Eric's mom's address and went to the apartment, just to see if Kevin and I could talk. But when I got there, my mom was... Eric was already..." Maera sobs again and she can't control it. She's shaking like crazy and she grips my hand. "I didn't know why she was so upset when Kevin and I broke up, I didn't understand. I don't get why she did this!"

I swallow the wave of sadness and let the anger I've been feeling come in full force. I get up and walk out of the room and down the hall. 

Mrs. Murphy is just sitting there reading, like there's nothing going on, like her daughter didn't just try and confess to save her mother's sorry ass.

I move forward, but a hand on my arm stops me. I turn around and Mac gives me one of his looks, the one that say "You do anything stupid, I will kill you." I stop and let out a shaky breath. Mac walks past me and gestures for two uniforms.

"Mrs. Murphy? Can you come with us?"

I still can't get over it. That woman was going to let her daughter confess and go to prison for a murder she committed. What kind of person would _do_ that?

I'm sitting in my living room on my couch, staring up at the ceiling. Mac sent me home after confronting Mrs. Murphy. She tried to deny the whole thing, blame it on Maera. Still is. But I'm willing to bet she just couldn't take seeing her daughter rejected for another _guy_.

Danny had been called to another case right after he handed the folder to Mac. It's not that I expect him to come to my apartment every night, but I'd like to see him. Especially after today, but I'm not keeping my hopes up. It was really late and I think Danny just wanted to go home and crash. Not that I can blame him. So it's a surprise when I hear footsteps walking up to my door.

I hear my apartment door open and shut and I look at Danny when he walks into the room. He flops down beside me and groans. "I hate decomps."

I do, too. Especially when you can still smell in on a person. "You smell horrible."

Danny looks at me. "Thanks. Ya ok?"

I shrug. "I just don't get it."

Danny smiles slightly. "All that means is that you're not like them." He takes my hand and squeezes it, offering the same comfort I've been giving to everyone the past few days.

I nod. "What're you doin' here?"

Danny smirks. "What, I'm not allowed here?" I just blink at him. "Fine, I was checkin' up on ya. And we both have the day off tomorrow." He looks at the DVD player. "Uh... today, I mean." I look at it, too. It's 12:14.

"Yeah, we do." I give him a small smile and Danny leans in to kiss me. Except I pull away from the smell. "Uh, gross. You need a shower."

Danny smirks. "You gonna wash my back for me, Don?"

I stand up, pulling him with me. "Oh, I'll do more than wash your back." We're half way to the bathroom when Danny tugs on my hand. I turn around and look at him. He licks his lips and sure he still smells like death, but I can deal with it. I lean down and kiss him, hard and all teeth and tongue and we stumble back into the bathroom.

Maybe Danny can offer a different kind of comfort.


End file.
